gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Don't Cry For Me Argentina
Don't Cry for Me Argentina, en español No Llores Por Mí, Argentina, es una canción incluida en el episodio "Special Education". La canción es originalmente cantada por Julie Covington en 1978 en el musical Evita y se hizo famosa por Madonna. Hay dos versiones de la canción, una cantada por Rachel Berry y otra por Kurt Hummel. Pero, en el episodio, las dos versiones están mezcladas en una. Contexto de la Canción En el episodio, Rachel canta para ayudar a Kurt con su audición para los Warblers. Kurt después canta la canción en la audición pero no consigue su solo. Blaine le dice a Kurt que él no lo consiguió porque se esforzaba demasiado por ser único, mientras The Warblers trabajan en equipo, no individualmente. Letra (Dueto) Rachel: It won't be easy, You'll think it strange When I try to explain how I feel That I still need your love After all that I've done You won't believe me All you will see Is the girl you once knew Although she's dressed up To the nines At sixes And sevens with you I had to let it happen I had to change Kurt: Couldn't stay all my life down at heel Looking out of the window Staying out of the sun So I chose freedom Running around Trying everything new Rachel: But nothing impressed me at all I never expected it to Kurt: Don't cry for me Argentina The truth is I never left you Rachel: All through my wild days My mad existence I kept my promise Kurt: Don't keep your distance And as for fortune And as for fame I never invited them in Though it seemed to the world They were all I desired Rachel: They are illusions They're not the solutions They promised to be Kurt: The answer was here all the time Kurt con Rachel: I love you and hope you love me Kurt: Don't cry for me Argentina Rachel: The truth is I never left you All through my wild days Kurt: My mad existence Rachel: I kept my promise Kurt: Don't keep your distance Rachel: Have I said too much? Kurt: There's nothing more I can think of to say to you But all you have to do Rachel: Is look at me to know Rachel y Kurt: That every word Is true.. Letra (Version solo) Kurt/Rachel: It won't be easy, You'll think it strange When I try to explain how I feel That I still need your love After all that I've done You won't believe me All you will See is the girl you once knew Although she's dressed up To the nines At sixes and sevens with you I had to let it happen I had to change Couldn't stay all my life down at heel Looking out of the window Staying out of the sun So I chose freedom Running around Trying everything new But nothing impressed me at all I never expected it to Don't cry for me Argentina The truth is I never left you All through my wild days My mad existence I kept my promise Don't keep your distance And as for fortune And as for fame I never invited them in Though it seemed to the world They were all I desired They are illusions They're not the solutions They promised to be The answer was here all the time I love you and hope you love me Don't cry for me Argentina The truth is I never left you All through my wild days My mad existence I kept my promise Don't keep your distance Have I said too much? There's nothing more I can think of to say to you But all you have to do Is look at me to know that That every word Is true.. Curiosidades *Blaine le dice a Kurt que los Warblers trabajan en equipo, aunque Blaine muchas veces era el único que obtenía los solos en las canciones, al igual que posteriormente sería para Sebastian y para Hunter . *Esta es la canción con la que Chris Colfer siempre calienta su voz antes de una presentación. Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|299 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio Special Education Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el Dalton Academy Categoría:Canciones de Madonna Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Audiciones Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Kurt